Rencontre dans un bar
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Voici ce que ça donne lorsque Gabriel rencontre Crowley dans un bar.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un OS sur deux personnages bien connus, Crowley et Gabriel! Crack, attention! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! L'OS se passe dans la saison 5.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Crowley se faufilait tranquillement entre les corps se déchainant dans des déhanchements incessants, en profitant pour leur chiper des objets précieux lorsqu'il en avait une petite envie. Il se laissait berçer par l'agitation des autres corps remplis d'énergie, remplis d'âmes toutes fraiches et bien bonnes.

Les bars, la danse, la musique, les petits amours étaient un de ses terrains de chasse favoris car les pauvres humains de cette boîte n'avaient plus assez de jugeote pour constater qu'il les anarquait lorsqu'il faisait un marché tout à fait peu honorable avec eux. Devenir riche? Un petit contrat par là, un baiser dégoulinant de salive et des langues se touchant, et ensuite, l'âme était à lui comme il l'avait gentiment réclamé! C'était si simple de berner des humains, ces toutes petites choses qui ne savaient pas où elles s'embarquaient et de quoi avait l'air le vrai monde, pas celui des bisounours!

Le cher démon, une fois sorti de l'amas de corps transpirant de sueur et de désir de boire plus d'alcool, décida d'aller s'asseoir lui-même à une table au calme. Il vit un magnifique canapé qui l'attendait, et s'y précipita avant de piquer en douce une bonne bouteille de vodka. Bon, le Craig était toujours mieux, mais il n'allait pas en trouver ici de toute manière, alors autant se saoûler à autre chose. Tout en buvant de manière toujours aussi -peu- gracieuse, Crowley admira le décolleté des femmes passant par là, ainsi que les jolies fesses bien rondes de ces messieurs qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse.

L'une de ces charmantes créature à organe sexuel à l'intérieur du corps voulut le chauffer, et commença, DEVANT LUI, un magnifique striptease, lui causant un petit arrêt cérébral.

-Pas mal, commenta-t-il en sirotant sa vodka, s'en mettant légèrement sur le menton!

Ladite charmante créature lui fit un sourire coquin, car ça ne pouvait qu'être un sourire coquin l'invitant à la besogner, se pencha sur le pauvre roi des démons des croisements alcoolisé, et l'embrassa, léchant les gouttes de vodka trainant sur son menton. Elle en profita pour palper son torse, un torse musclé sans trop l'être, caché par une chemise et une horrible cravate rouge, et par un manteau qui ne servait décemment à rien.

-Tsss, ma jolie! gronda pourtant Crowley, voulant d'abord voir la marchandise.

La jeune femme sembla comprendre, et commença doucement à enlever son haut quand son regard se reporta sur un autre homme dansant sur la piste. Crowley sut à l'instant même que sa sublime vahinée aller le laisser là. Un petit ami, elle devait déjà en avoir un...zut! En effet, dès qu'elle eut accroché le regard de son Apollon dansant, elle courut vite vers lui de peur d'avoir été repérée. Pfff, poufiasse! grommela un Crowley en son fort intérieur. Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas attirer de pucelles dans ses bras, c'était injuste!

Prenant une autre bouteille, le démon au regard vert insolent but tout le contenu d'un seul coup, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour respirer. Autant se saouler sans perdre de temps ou une seule goutte de ce précieux liquide inflammatoire pour la gorge. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa gracieuseté jetée au placard, Crowley crut voir un homme arriver. Ah non, il n'allait pas encore être importuné!

-Salut mec, j'peux m'asseoir? demanda pourtant l'homme d'une voix joueuse.

-Ouais, grommela-t-il alors, secouant la tête et reprenant ses esprits.

Ah, quel dommage que les démons ne puissent pas se bourrer littéralement! Il aurait pu replonger dans un monde jouissif avec des jolies vierges qui danseraient autour de lui, des plumes d'angelots étalées sur le sol, des cadavres de démons attendant qu'on les brûle, des...

-Tu bois de la vodka?! interrompit l'individu, l'air dégoûté par cette boisson et paraissant prêt à anéantir la paix du ténébreux démon.

Celui-ci, ne sachant que faire face à une question aussi idiote, finit par commencer son examen visuel de l'horrible personnage qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées et dans son alcoolisation nécessaire à sa santé mentale en manque. Hum, des cheveux châtains fortement mal coiffés, quoique pas autant mal coiffés que ceux d'un certain Sam Winchester appelé plus élégamment Mouse, ou que la coiffure extraordinairement trop bien faite d'une emplumée à la sublimissime poitrine dont il ne citerait pas le nom, ou encore à ce crétin de Castiel qui avait les cheveux en bataille...enfin bref, la coiffure de cet individu mystérieux et fatiguant n'était tout de même pas la pire que Crowley ait jamais vu.

Les yeux, maintenant. Mouais, des yeux verts, pas comme lui, ah ça non, mais des yeux espiègles et joueurs, pleins de malice. Encore un farceur...le visage était quand même pas mal, malgré l'horrible sourire extrêmement compatissant de la créature à l'organe sexuel en dehors du corps. Crowley osa jeter un regard sur les vêtements de l'importuneur, et remonta le regard après. Pfff, des goûts pathétiques!

-Nan, je me saoule à de la bière, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Eh, on se calme mon mignon! T'as pas l'air très en forme...

-Pour tout te dire, étranger bizarroïde, j'ai du mal avec mon travail, avoua le pitoyable démon.

-Ah oui, le travail que tu fais est vraiment compliqué en plus, nan? s'intéressa l'autre homme avant de sortir de sa poche un paquet de friandises.

-Tu m'en diras tant! Franchement, vendre 10 ans de bonheur ou de sexe pour une âme, t'y crois toi? Pfff, j'ai de plus en plus envie d'abandonner ce job! balança Crowley en reluquant le paquet de délicieux bonbons frémissants et l'attendant.

-Eh, pas touche à mes sucreries, le vilain diablotin! J'en ai pas pris depuis une heure! Attends, t'as dit que tu vendais aussi pour du sexe?! s'amusa l'accro aux friandises.

-Oui, du bon sexe! Un type qui veut des couilles, un autre qui veut une queue plus raide ou...ce genre de détails fascinants à entendre, une femme qui veut une belle paire de seins, une autre qui veut se faire élargir la féminité, bref, que de belles choses! se moqua le ténébreux.

L'autre homme eut un sourire amusé. Ah, ces humains étaient toujours pleins de surprise...et ils aimaient toujours autant le sexe! Mais pourquoi n'aimaient-ils pas le sucre alors?!

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton boulot? s'enquit Crowley, finalement légèrement intéressé par l'individu sans nom.

-Mh...faire chier les gens, faire des blagues en m'ennuyant, tuer deux frères qui me font monter la moutarde au nez très souvent...me prendre de la pluie sur la gueule éventuellement..., énonça le châtain.

-Un métier vraiment pas facile, hein?

-Pas autant que le tien, t'es un démon mon gars, et tu dois bien veiller à ne pas te faire massacrer par des angelots ou des frères crétins qui refusent leur destin...

-Je sens qu'on va s'entendre, toi et moi! sourit Crowley, ne se méfiant absolument pas de savoir que l'autre savait qu'il était un diablotin. Au fait, je m'appelle Crowley.

-Un nom typique des démons, ça, nota l'autre homme. J'm'appelle...en fait j'ai pas de nom, je suis un Embrouilleur génial accro aux sucreries, alors appelle-moi Sucre..., blagua l'Embrouilleur.

Mais Crowley n'était pas dupe. Il scruta l'accro aux bonbons, essayant de lire dans ses pensées les plus perverses, mais en fait, il n'y avait pas de pensées si perverses que ça. Il n'y avait même pas de pensées, en réalité. Un léger doute s'installa en lui, il connaissait une personne qui n'avait pas de pensées...et cette personne avait des ailes. M'enfin, il pouvait aussi se tromper, ça lui arrivait très peu mais ça pouvait lui arriver quand même. Fronçant un sourcil, il finit par parler, pas question d'appeler l'autre taré "Sucre"!

-Allez, dis-moi ton vrai nom! quémanda-t-il.

-T'es pas si con que ça, toi...ok, je m'appelle...Gabriel, accepta de divulguer l'homme, tendant la main au démon.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent gentiment la main, bien qu'au fond, ils savaient la nature de l'autre. Sérieusement, un Embrouilleur connu sous le nom de Gabriel, il n'y en avait qu'un, et ce n'était même pas un Embrouilleur, mais un sacré emplumé qui adorait farcer! Crowley ne parla cependant pas de ses doutes à l'archange, car c'était bien le Messager qui se tenait assis devant lui. Au lieu de cela, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans ce trou pareil.

-Bah, je voulais me détendre et regarder les filles danser...et imaginer de nouvelles blagues! Et toi?

-Oh, pour le boulot...faut bien que j'attire les clients, tu vois? Et comme ils se font plus réticents à m'embrasser dehors, je pense tout de suite à ce lieu de perdition...

-Cent tonnes de paquets de bonbons, et je te donne un baiser, proposa alors Gabriel avec un sourire espiègle.

-Dommage que ce soit une plaisanterie...t'es plutôt beau gosse, je t'imaginerais bien avec des ailes et une auréole!

-Ah non, par pitié! Si tu veux parler des emplumés d'en haut, je les...

-Déteste? proposa gentiment Crowley.

-Ouais...oh et puis zut, je viens me bourrer aussi, y en a marre de cette vie d'errance loin de ceux que j'aime!

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi...de la vodka?

-Nan, du coca! objecta un Gabriel ruminant.

Crowley s'inclina presque respectueusement, et claqua des doigts. Une seconde plus tard, il partageait le coca avec l'archange, lui piquant en douce un ou deux bonbons. Cette fois, et bien que tous deux sachaient la nature de l'autre, et avaient conscience que l'autre le savait, ils ne firent pas de bataille désastreuse, ou n'essayèrent pas de se tuer. Cette fois, c'était juste une trève. Ils buvaient en paix, ils trinquaient en regardant les femmes et les hommes. Crowley ne songeait même plus à son sale travail, appréciant presque de parler avec un céleste pour se détendre. Et après cela, il repartirait à la chasse! Il avait déjà chassé un gros poisson à l'aide de l'une de ses démones.

Quant à Gabriel, il pensa distraitement à la prochaine blague qu'il ferait. Mh...se faire passer pour Loki lorsque certains dieux orientaux décideraient de faire une réunion. Et puis, au diable le Messager qu'il était! Cette fois, ça serait juste Loki l'emmerdeur de première qui adorait les sucreries et piéger le monde, et il n'y aurait pas de Gabriel, mince alors! Le bouleau d'Archange et de Messager lui faisait trop penser à sa titanesque famille.

-N'empêche, je ne blaguais pas vraiment pour le baiser..., avoua-t-il encore plus distraitement.

* * *

**Les reviews sont vivement encouragées!**


End file.
